


Your Own Personal Interpreter

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, balcony?, not very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: The story begins on a balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Own Personal Interpreter

Johnny is standing on the hotel balcony, taking angry drags of his cigarette. Looking out into the darkness of the city, he is absolutely seething. Once again, he is forced to be the mediator between Morrissey and anyone else they may come in contact with. That game of being in the middle of things, having Morrissey say, ‘Johnny, tell so and so this’ or ‘Johnny please ask Andy to stop doing that’ or ‘Johnny, can you ask Mike do to something for me?’. It almost seems as though Morrissey is unable to speak for himself, which he knows for sure isn’t true. Johnny hears demands and complaints constantly from his close friend and band mate. He isn’t sure how much more of it he can take.

Speak of the devil, Morrissey emerges from the balcony quietly, coming to stand by Johnny. Moz is tense and won’t meet Johnny’s eyes. “Are you angry with me?”

Johnny rolls his eyes and takes another puff of his cig. “Yes, I’d say so.”

Morrissey looks up suddenly, wearing an expression that Johnny can’t quite identify. “Why? What did I do?”

“You know why I’m angry,” Johnny growls, turning to face the older man. “You may be socially deficient but you can’t go around expecting me to be your own personal interpreter. It’s fucking ridiculous.”

“I didn’t know that made you upset,” Morrissey replies shyly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“It’s annoying as shit and I don’t have time for it. Why can’t you just tell people what you want? Why do you have to go through me?”

Moz’s response is quiet, but not inaudible. “You’re the only person I can trust, Johnny.”

Johnny’s expression instantly softens and he puts out his cigarette. “Maybe so, but you have to get over your fear of talking to other people. The entire world isn’t out to get you, alright?” His tone is gentle and soothing. Morrissey feels waves of relief wash over him. Thank God that Johnny isn’t angry with him.

“I know, but… it’s difficult for me to express how I feel to other people. Talking to you is so easy… I didn’t realize that I was upsetting you. I’ll try my hardest to stop.”

Morrissey is absolutely shocked when Johnny’s small arms wrap around his waist, black-haired head burrowed in his chest. Moz is, typically, not a hugger. But with Johnny here, so close to him, smelling a bit like shampoo and cigarettes… Morrissey buries his face in Johnny’s hair and wraps his arms around him.

They stand there, embracing, for nearly an hour. Neither man notices the time pass.  


End file.
